Machines and Mammon (Episode 4.2)
Agent Gray reports to a group of his operatives that they have unfinished business on their hands. Agent Gray: A recent city-wide investigation into the whereabouts of a case of valuables stolen from us ended in the discovery that the theft was perpetrated by the Exile program known as the General. The General had denied our allegations following the initial theft of the case. It is...unfortunate that the General has allied himself with Zion, with whom we maintain a strict truce. This will make it difficult, but not impossible, to move against him. Certain plans that I cannot yet reveal are underway with respect to this goal. But there’s a much more...accessible target available. The Demon Army gang attempted to hinder our operation. You will proceed to their self-described “turf”, Tabor Park, locate their leader, Mammon, and delete him. The Machinist operatives head to Tabor Park, where they are sent into a building known to have had a Demon Army spotting. Inside the Machinists find Demon Army Cheitans, who immediately attack the group of Machinists. The Demon Army is quickly eliminated, and a data disk is found to be carried by one of them. The data disk is encrypted, however luckily there’s a computer inside the building which was used by the Demon Army and able to be used to decrypt the disk. Computer: Decrypting... /// Cacopony – Darago contact $i200M partial payment Robin /// > _ The Machinist operator is confused by the message except for the part regarding “Cacophony”, and as such he passes the information on to Agent Gray. Agent Gray: That is an easily explained message, operative. “Cacophony,” as you will no doubt recall, was the code-name found used by the thieves to refer to their employer. The Oracle guessed that “Cacophony” was, in fact, the General; and she happened to be correct, as our operatives would prove. “Darago” was the individual found carrying the evidence, assisted by Demon Army members. He was detected by our operative Illyria1, pursued across the city by our forces, and ultimately deleted by our operative DragnMastyr, with help of many others. The last name given, Robin, must be the individual carrying payment to the Demon Army for their services rendered to Darago. He is known Exile scum, working for the highest bidder. Question him concerning Mammon. The Machinists rush to his location to question him. Robin: Who do you think you are? I ain't done no—Agent Gray? Ohhhh crud. Oh no. No no nononono. L-look. I pick up a package from one spot, and deliver it to another. That’s all I know. You want the package and the location? Good, good! I never wanted ‘em! But a program’s gotta make a living somehow, right? H-here, just take the damn things! Agent Gray: You are operating at a high rate of efficiency. We calculate a 93.76% chance that Mammon will be present at the location marked on Grover’s orders. Based on what we saw during the operation against Derago, he will almost certainly have a large group of Demon Army programs with him. In consideration of the likely opposition, we are providing you with backup units. Report to the location indicated and meet with our liaison. The operatives head to the location specified by Agent Gray, and see Agent Pace along with to other Agents waiting. Agent Pace: Ah, tesoro. I’ve been looking forward to seeing you. Agent West and Agent Jones are at your disposal for this operation. They will aid you in Mammon’s deletion, but please, be careful. We wouldn’t want a human of your abilities damaged over such a trivial matter as this rogue gang leader. Good luck, tesoro! I’ll be monitoring your progress...closely. The Machinists and the Agents all head back to Tabor Park where they enter the location presented by Grover. Inside they engage large amounts of Demon Army guards, all hopeless to the Agent attack. Unable to even touch the Agents let alone kill them, the guards are all quickly killed. Mammon is found. Mammon: You shall die a thousand times for this impertinence, unbeliever! Fie! You cannot delete Mammon! Strike me down, and I will only rise again! Mammon is attacked and instantly killed with minor effort from the Agents. Agent Jones: Your assistance in deleting those programs was useful, operative. This action will improve the stability of the simulation. Agent Gray: That should serve to...dissuade any other Exile groups who may have been considering direct acts of civil disobedience. The system will not tolerate such disruptions. It is unfortunate that Mammon and his cohorts successfully aided in the original theft of the case. We assure you that appropriate countermeasures are being taken to ensure the stability of the Matrix. *''Episode 4.2: From many, one. E Pluribus Neo'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 4.2) Category:Episode 4.2 Missions